


christmas surprise

by lostmemoria



Series: tumblr fics [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison's dead, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jordan just came back from army, Mention of Allison and the pack, Pregnancy, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a small snowfall blanketing New York City that December afternoon when Jordan finally gets off his 14 hour flight from where he was stationed in Afghanistan. He’s tired and groggy with jet lag, but it doesn’t matter because as soon as he walks out of the airport and sees his beautiful girlfriend, all the tiredness disappears as a big smile cross his lips when he watches Lydia rush towards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	christmas surprise

**Author's Note:**

> [**thedarkestsunrise**](http://thedarkestsunrise.tumblr.com) asked: Hey Veena! For the short fic prompts, here's a marrish one: Lydia finding out she's pregnant and has to tell Jordan, who gets super excited at first but then starts to panic and freak out, 'cause "is he ready to be a dad??" I'd love that!! :D

There’s a small snowfall blanketing New York City that December afternoon when Jordan finally gets off his 14 hour flight from where he was stationed in Afghanistan. He’s tired and groggy with jet lag, but it doesn’t matter because as soon as he walks out of the airport and sees his beautiful girlfriend, all the tiredness disappears as a big smile cross his lips when he watches Lydia rush towards him.

It’s almost like he forgets about his surroundings, forgets about the pack watching them when she jumps into his arms, nearly knocking both of them to the ground. But Jordan wraps his arms tightly around Lydia’s waist and catches her like he always does, steadying her and picking her up and off her feet, spinning her a little as she cries and laughs at the same time.

“I missed you _so_ much,” she says, voice muffled from where she buries her face in his shoulder. The last time they saw each other had only been two months ago, but it was only for three days and Jordan had taken an emergency leave from his base because Lydia’s best friend was killed in  a car accident. It was three days full of mourning, but he had been with her every minute of each day, trying to comfort her in any way he could, physically, emotionally, intimately.

He sets her down but still holds her close, cupping her face as she looks at him with tears brimming her eyes. “I’m here, I’m here for good now,” he whispers to her comfortingly, meaning every word, his discharge papers safely tucked in the front of his carry on to prove it, as he softly wipes her tears away before pulling her into a deep kiss. She kisses back with just as much passion and he never wants the moment to end, but then they’re pulling apart and coming back to reality when Stiles yells something about how they should hurry it up because he doesn’t want to get stuck in two days before Christmas Eve traffic.

Jordan helps Scott and Kira put his luggage in the back of the jeep while Malia prods him for a good five minutes about wanting to learn how to use a gun (which he promises that he’ll teach her soon), and the whole time he never lets go of Lydia’s hand. When they finally squeeze into Stiles’ jeep and get back on the road, everyone’s mostly in good spirits with the holidays just around the corner, but Allison’s death, or more specifically, her presence, still lingers among them.

“She loved this time of year,” Scott says first, “her favorite thing to do was go ice skating. She tried to teach me but I was just too clumsy, and she would hold my hand and keep me steady every time.”

The rest of the drive is just like that, each of them reminiscing about the brunette, and although Jordan barely knew Allison because of being in the army for the past two years, it still warms his heart to hear the others talk about it. Especially Lydia.

“She should be here with us,” Kira says.

“She still is,” Lydia adds, the comment making everyone go silent for a moment before nodding silently.

Scott’s the one to break the silence first, a smile crossing his lips. “Yeah, she is.”

Everyone smiles and Jordan turns towards Lydia, squeezing her hand and making her smile too, and it’s only then when he realizes just how much he’s missed it.

An hour passes but eventually Stiles finally drops  them off at their apartment while reminding them that they’re coming to the Christmas party at Scott’s house and that he’s not taking no for an answer. Jordan promises him that they’ll definitely be there and after they say their goodbyes, twines her fingers with his and leads him inside.

It’s only been two months since he was last here, but in two months a lot changed. For one, the Christmas tree was put up along with a few holiday appropriate decorations and second, the atmosphere feels a lot more cheerful, a lot more cozy, a lot more like home compared to last time.

“Why don’t you go and freshen up? I’ll go make us some coffee,” Lydia suggests warmly, hazel eyes meeting his green ones as her fingers reach up to caress his cheek.

Jordan nods, leaning in to give her a quick peck on the lips before he smiles. “I’ll be right down.”

He takes his luggage upstairs to their room to change, but as soon as he enters his eyes catch a neatly and beautifully wrapped present sitting on top of the bed, almost as if it’s been waiting for him. It strikes up his curiosity as he walks towards it, picking it up in his hands and examining it. He knows straight away that it’s from Lydia just from the manner of the gift wrapping to the coordinating colors of the gift wrap and eloquent bow. He doesn’t open it right away though, instead taking it downstairs to the kitchen to investigate.

“Is this for me?” He asks, finding Lydia standing in front of the counter turning on the coffee machine.

She turns to look at him, a bright and knowing smile appearing on her lips. “Yeah. It’s a welcome home gift. Why don’t you open it?”

He raises a curious eyebrow at her, knowing that she knows exactly what’s in it but instead of asking more questions, he sets the present down on the counter and unwraps it. When he opens it, a shocked noise leaves his throat when he sees what’s inside. It’s a teddy bear along with a card stenciled with the words,  _Congrats, you’re going to be a father!_ “Oh my god. You’re joking with me? Don’t tell me you’re joking with me. Oh my god, Lyds, you’re—”

“Pregnant?” She finishes, walking towards him with a big smile. “Yeah, we’re going to have baby, Jordan.”

She places her hands on her stomach and he just looks at her, not knowing what to say, the excitement bubbling inside him to a point where he can’t do anything but just pull her into his arms and kiss her long and sweet. His hands slowly caress her small frame and when their lips finally part, he presses his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes deeply. “I…I’m going to be a dad. You’re going to be a mom, Lyds. You’re carrying my child.  _Our child_. I…I can’t believe it. I’m so happy, Lyds. So happy.” He kisses her forehead gently and then her eyelids, making her giggle before he’s crouching down and kissing her belly as well. His mind fills with all sorts of thoughts as he starts to ask her questions, whether she knows if it’s a boy or a girl yet or if she’s thought of any names and how long she’s known. He doesn’t even realize how fast he’s asking the questions until he’s run out of breath and she’s making him stand up again, telling him to breathe.

“I’ve known for two months, it’s a girl, and I’ve…thought of a few names,” she says, biting her lip nervously.  
  
“Two months? Why…Why didn’t you tell me before? Does everyone else know?”

She drops her gaze to the floor before looking back up at him, sighing. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted the same thing.”

His eyes widen at her response. “How could you think I wouldn’t want the same thing?” He murmurs softly.

“Because I wasn’t even sure if I wanted it at first too. After Ally left…I just…I didn’t think I was ready to be a mom.”

He shushes her, “don’t say that. You’re going to be a great mom. I know it.”

She meets his gaze. “And you’ll be a great dad.”

Her words wash over him and it makes him think for a second. Will he? Will he be able to be a good father to their daughter? Be there for her when she needs him? “Do you really think so?” He finds himself asking, doubtfully. “I’m excited, Lyds…but I don’t know. What if I can’t be a good father? What if I can’t give our daughter what she needs, what if I can’t protect her and keep her safe and happy and—”  
  
“Shhh.” She places a finger on his lips. “Don’t you dare say that, damn it. You’re going to be an amazing father and our daughter is going to love you so, so much. And I know that for a fact, Jordan. We’re in this together. We’re going to be okay. Our baby is going to be okay.” She cups his face and kisses him softly and he holds her as close as he can, burying his face in the crook of her neck and breathing in her scent.

They end up moving towards the small couch in their living room, lying down and cuddling. He strokes her hair and whispers, “what names did you think of?”

Lydia turns to face him, resting her head on his chest. “I thought of a few. But my heart is only set on one.”

“Which one?”

“Allison,” she says softly. “I want to name her Allison.”

Hearing the name, all Jordan can do is smile. “It’s perfect. In fact, I wouldn’t want it any other way.” His hand brushes down to her stomach, gently stroking it. “Ally, our baby Ally. You’ve given me the best Christmas gift I could ever ask for, Lyds. I love you so much.” He kisses the top of her head and Lydia smiles.  
  
“I love you too,” she hums happily.


End file.
